Media-based (i.e., video and/or audio) conferencing has traditionally lacked security, call enhancement, and interoperability features. Typically, conference calls occur over private networks between end points that are known to the network and call conferencing system, and have already been authenticated. In some cases, these private networks operate on a proprietary software and/or hardware platform from a specific vendor, making it difficult for end points outside of the scope of the proprietary technology to access the call conferencing platform. In addition, typical conference call signaling is exchanged directly between the end points, which makes security of the signaling harder to achieve.